Esposa Y Amante
by Bekura
Summary: Lo que menos se imaginaba Sasuke era que su aburrida esposa fuera la salvaje y caliente amante que tenia en el burdel.


Chapter 1

* * *

Otra pelea más en la casa que compartimos juntos desde hace unos 3 años.

- Ya te he dicho mil veces Sakura que no me interesa estar, ni compartir contigo – dijo Sasuke exasperado casi gritando, moviéndose de un lado a otro de la sala - ¿Qué no lo puedes entender? ¡YA DEJAME EN PAZ! – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta y cerrándola de un portazo.

Otra más de las muchas peleas que tenemos a diario. He tratado de hacer que esto funcione pero él no quiere ni siquiera intentarlo.

Y no puedo evitarlo estoy enamorada de él. Y lo sé, soy patética por estar amarrada a un hombre que no me ama pero prefiero esto a estar sola.

En mi vida siempre estuve sola. Por supuesto que tenía padres pero apenas y notaban que existía. Tengo amigos en los que me apoyan en todo y haría lo que fuera por ellos, así como ellos harían lo que fuera por mí, como obligar a Sasuke Uchiha a casarse conmigo, aunque más bien fue un acuerdo que ya ni recuerdo.

Me sentí tan mal al saber que él no se caso conmigo por su propia voluntad que ya ni recuerdo cómo fue que pasaron las cosas.

Me serví un vaso de licor del mini bar que había en la sala de esa enorme casa a la que me mude para ser la señora Uchiha.

Lo he intentado todo, ropas sexy de seda y encaje, cenas en restaurantes o en casa, en las cuales él nunca llega y me deja plantada, nada ha funcionado para complacerlo.

Me cuesta creer que ya han pasado tres años y yo lo siento como si hubiera pasado solo un mes.

Justo como me siento ahora me encontraba al principio de nuestro matrimonio, solo que no me quede de brazos cruzados.

Mi mente en la desesperación, descubrí o me entere del burdel a donde iba Sasuke a pasar sus ratos.

Sé que el antes se iba con sus amigos de fiesta y luego se iba a ese burdel prestigioso a dónde van los mafiosos, mercenarios y hombres de mucha influencia a revolcarse con sus amantes.

Y para allá es a donde él fue en estos momentos, a "relajarse" como él dice cuando yo le pregunto a donde va.

Pero para mí, ya es hora de irme a trabajar.

Estaba sola en casa, así que podía colocarme mi disfraz sin responder a preguntas ni dar explicaciones de porque estaba llevando una peluca negra y lentes de contacto que le daban un color amarillo miel a mis verdaderos ojos jade.

* * *

ICHIKARU`S GIRLS

El impotente nombre de un restaurante bien conocido y muy prestigioso, solo que para los que lo conocen bien es algo más en su interior.

Llegue al lujoso recibidor donde estaba Matsuri la recepcionista, con cabello castaño y ojos de igual color. Es una chica buena y demasiado gentil para el oscuro interior que posee este lugar. Ella lo sabe, pero decidió independizarse de su familia y necesita el trabajo.

Todo el mundo en la ciudad o como yo les digo los que viven en la ignorancia, piensan que el nombre de este lugar es en honor a las hijas del dueño Jiraiya. Pero en realidad solo es una fachada para guardar lo que en realidad es, además el dueño no tuvo hijas sino solo un hijo varón heredero de todo esto.

- Buenas noches Roxi – me recibió con una sonrisa y pasándome una carpeta.

- Hola Matsuri ¿cómo está el ambiente hoy? – le pregunte devolviéndole la cortesía y firmando mi asistencia en el trabajo.

- Como todos los fines de semana – dijo dándome la llave de la habitación que me tocaba esta noche – tienes tres clientes, menos mal que todas las chicas vinieron sino te habrían tocado más.

- ¿Entre los tres está Uchiha? – le pregunte en voz baja.

Matsuri sabía que solo tenía este trabajo por ese apellido pero no sabe el resto de la historia, y no ha preguntado el porqué. Una de las razones por la cual la estimo mucho.

Me hace sentir culpable ya que en este lugar ella es la única persona en la que puedo confiar. Me conto de su vida demostrándome que confía en mí pero yo le invente una historia de acerca de mi vida.

Ella no sabe que me llamo Sakura y que soy la esposa de Uchiha, nadie sabe que estoy haciendo esto.

- Si lo está, desde que suplantaste a Ino en aquella ocasión eres su favorita.

- Gracias Matsuri ire a alistarme.

* * *

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – sonó muy demandante.

- Me estaba alistando para ti amorcito – le dije con una voz de niña seductora que sé que a él le encantaba, acercándome a la cómoda cama donde estaba acostado con los brazos atrás de su cabeza – además otros clientes necesitan de mis servicios.

Después de terminar con mis otros clientes me encantaba que quedara lo mejor para el final.

Era inevitable hacer una comparación. Todo lo que tuve que hacer y aprender para llegar a este nivel, los hombres con los que me tuve que acostar.

De entre todos ellos, Sasuke ha sido el mejor amante que he tenido. Por supuesto que debería saber eso porque estoy casada con el pero la realidad es que no ha querido tocarme desde que nos casamos.

Me quito la virginidad solo porque estaba ebrio el día de la noche de bodas y en la luna de miel llegaba a dormir al hotel y se volvía a ir sin decirme nada.

La única manera de acostarme con él era haciendo esto. Sasuke no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién era yo.

Además de utilizar peluca y lentes de contacto, actuaba diferente con él y utilizaba una crema aromatizante para el cuerpo ya que él conocía el olor de mi perfume.

Sin mencionar que utilizaba un tatuaje temporal el cual requería mantenimiento pero valía la pena ya que su esposa no tiene ningún tatuaje.

- Para la próxima te apartare solo para mí – nunca cambia lo posesivo, me acerque lo suficiente como para colocarme encima de él – cuando estoy aquí solo eres mía – abrazo fuerte mi cintura.

Pero seguía preguntándome porque hacia esto?... no me dio tiempo de pensar una respuesta porque vino de inmediato de su boca.

- Quiero que esta noche tengamos sexo más duro que las veces anteriores. Hazme olvidar que vivo con una niña estúpida y llorona.

Me senté en su amiguito, mi personalidad cambio a una de rabia cuando dijo esas palabras pero mi cara solo demostraba el deseo que sentía en esos momentos.

Me convertí en la perra que Sasuke quería.

Si que íbamos a disfrutar esta noche.

* * *

Un beso salvaje y hambriento de sexo. Sasuke tocaba todo lo que podía de mi cuerpo mientras lo besaba estando yo encima de él, espalda, costados, piernas, trasero.

Mis manos buscaron los botones de su camisa y comencé a quitársela de prisa para dejar su firme pecho al descubierto.

- ¿Qué haces? – me pregunto. Había dejado de besarlo y me estaba alejando para quedarme parada enfrente de la cama donde estaba recostado.

Lleve mi manos al nudo en mi cintura y lentamente me fui quitando la bata de seda roja para revelar unas sexis prendas con estampado de fuego que cubrían solo lo suficiente de mis pechos y zona intima.

Al ver la mirada de deseo que me estaba dando en esos momentos comencé a sentir un cosquilleo y palpitar allá abajo.

Era increíble lo que ese hombre provocaba con solo una mirada, a pesar de las tantas veces que me he acostado con él, con solo una mirada ya tengo el fluido en mi entrepierna.

- Eres muy mala – se levanto de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia mí con pasos lentos controlados, como un cazador a punto de llegar a su presa.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - apreté lo mas que pude mi abdomen para sacar mas los pechos haciendo que la pose en la que estaba pareciera mas provocadora.

- Estas haciendo que me vuelva loco – acercándose a ella la agarro por la cintura y volvió a besarla.

- No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

De manera insistente él la empujo hacia atrás hasta la pared sin el despegarse de ella, atrapándola con su cuerpo.

Sasuke le mordió la oreja y Sakura se arqueo riendo.

- Voy hacerte pagar por provocarme de esta manera – bajo hasta su cuello chupando en cada beso que daba.

- ¿Me deseas? – en respuesta el pelinegro coloco uno de sus poderosos muslos entre las piernas de ella para retenerla allí.

Sakura al estar atrapada entre él y la pared como pudo llevo sus brazos hasta el cinturón abriéndole rápido el pantalón.

Adentro su mano en el interior y agarro el gran trozo de carne que estaba muy duro y caliente, la pelirosa vio como Sasuke se tenso al instante y soltó un gruñido de deseo.

Sintiendo como Sakura acariciaba a su amiguito el pelinegro cambio ligeramente de postura para que su rodilla tuviera contacto con el sexo de ella.

Sakura cerró los ojos un instante, sintiendo su fragancia que desprendía de sexo mientras masajeaba su pene. El deseo los estaba quemando a los dos querían sentirse el uno al otro que sus sexos se tocaran para sentir ese placer que los volvía locos.

Pero a la vez ambos sabían que lo bueno se hace esperar, jugar un rato el uno con el otro les hacia apreciar cada momento de esa sensación de lujuria.

- Oh Dios… Te deseo… - decía con dificultad – quisiera poder tomarte… cada hora…

No lo dejo terminar ya que comenzó a masajear su sexo mas rapido con todo lo que podía abarcar su mano, escupiendo un poco de saliva para facilitar el movimiento de su mano con el pene.

Sasuke estampo sus manos a ambos lados de ella para sostenerse, la sensación de éxtasis le estaba recorriendo el cuerpo con los movimientos que hacia Sakura con su mano.

- Tocame – le suplico Salura mientras continuaba con su labor – penétrame ahora.

- Todavía no – ella paro sus movimientos.

Que dijera esas dos palabras la impresiono por un momento pero se las esperaba.

- ¿Por qué no? – el que se negase a tocarla le resulto excitante, hizo que lo deseara todavía más.

- Antes deberías sufrir un poco como lo estoy haciendo yo.

Sakura se rio - ¿Estas sufriendo?

Ambos entendían el significado – arderas de deseo tanto que no querras que otro te toque en tu vida.

- Quieres castigarme – sus manos se posaron en la espalda masculina acariciándola.

Sasuke la beso y le agarro el labio inferior con los dientes provocándole un leve dolor. Ella quería que esa boca recorriera su cuerpo hasta llegar a su centro donde él sabe que la volvería loca.

- Si haci lo quieres llamar…

- Sabes que te necesito por eso lo haces.

- Pensandolo mejor – aparto el muslo que tenia entre el sexo de Sakura – tenemos mucho tiempo suficiente para cojerte varias veces.

La pelirosa se quejo ante la acción de Sasuke, extrañaba la presión que ejercía en su sexo.

El pelinegro deslizo un mano entre la prenda intima separando esos labios con los dedos y adentrándolos. Con la otra mano aparto la prenda que cubría sus pechos dejando ambos descubiertos.

- Estas excitada – le murmuro mientras hacía presión en el clítoris y sintiendo sus jugos.

- No puedo… evi-tarlo – dijo entre gemidos.

- Y no quiero que lo evites.

Rápidamente la cogió por la parte trasera de los muslos y la levanto del suelo. Sakura noto la punta de su miembro acariciando la entrada de su sexo y soltó un pequeño grito.

Ella llevo sus abrazos a los hombros de él y su boca al cuello.

- ¿Lo sientes? – le pregunto mientras se deslizaba en su interior.

Sakura apoyo la cabeza en la pared y gimio sin poder evitarlo – ¡Si!

Sasuke la hizo descender encima de su pene con lentitud asegurándose de que notara cada centímetro.

- Oh Diiooss! – mascullo ella intentando moverse ya que el se lo impedía.

En aquella postura Sakura no se sentía muy comoda pero todo pensamiento se fue cuando el comenzó a penetrarla salvajemente.

Ella solo podía sentir como el pene de Sasuke entraba y salía mientras se aferraba a él con intensidad, hasta un punto en el que le costaba respirar.

Ambos jadearon y se quedaron lo más pegados que podían mientras el orgasmo les recorría el cuerpo. El pelinegro acabo con tres estocadas más las cuales apretaba con fuerza el sexo de Sakura.

El pene de Sasuke se volvió flácido en el interior de Sakura pero a ella le gustaba la sensación de tenerlo en su interior – Me encanta… que estés… dentro de mi – dijo en susurros recuperando la respiración.

y me seguirás sintiendo porque no hemos terminado.


End file.
